


The Hit

by FallingInTheTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingInTheTARDIS/pseuds/FallingInTheTARDIS





	The Hit

As everyone sat around the television waiting for the new episode of Doctor Who, Janny decided to get up a fetch a glass of water to quench her massive thirst. While climbing the granite counters to reach her favorite T.A.R.D.I.S shaped mug, she slipped. The mug flung towards the floor and smashed into many tiny pieces. As she fell, she only worried for her mug. 

As the family heard the ruckus from the kitchen, her mother ran in to check on what broke. As she entered she saw her daughter unconscious and not moving. She quickly sped to the telephone and dials 9-1-1.  
Meanwhile, Janny slipped into another world. She was lonely, cold, and scared. As she began to cry and call for her mother, she heard a familiar sound. It was comforting and fatherly. She quickly turned around swiftly to see the T.A.R.D.I.S. materialize behind her. She just stood there shocked and amazed as to what had just occurred. The door flung open and The Doctor and Clara walk casually out of the two blue, wooden doors. The Doctor immediately notices this strange and awkward girl standing awestruck in front of him. Was there something wrong with her? Was she a shape shifter? No, she was just a confused fangirl. She had read all the fanfiction and watched all the episodes at least twice. She was well verse in the universe of Who. 

Janny felt something hit her head. She turned around slowly to notice a small creature all black dead behind of her. As she stares at the strange creature, she hears the old man with gray hair yell, “RUN, GET AWAY FROM THAT!” She turned around scared and replied, “But, it hit me.” She was scared. She didn’t want to be there.  
“Clara!” The Doctor says in a nervous way, “Get her in the T.A.R.D.I.S., Now” 

Clara swiftly grabs Janny’s arm and pulls her in the direction of the blue box. She then hears the sound of the sonic screwdriver, in which she imagines The Doctor examining the specimen that had hit her in the back of the head. Was this it? Was she going to die? Janny finally got to meet her hero, the man who stopped her from hurting herself, the character who brought hope to her life.  
As Janny and Clara pass through the doors, Janny’s mouth dropped open. It was even more magical than she thought it would be. It was spectacular. The T.A.R.D.I.S. smelled like custard and it looked so sleek. She couldn’t help but notice the strange language written above the console. No fan knows what it says. Imagine if she could be the one to come back and tell all her friends. 

Clara began to talk to her in a soft, sisterly tone. “What is your name?”, Clara ponders.  
“My name is Janny, from the planet Earth. I am from Nebraska”, Janny replies over enthusiastic.  
Clara pauses for a second and thinks to herself about this girl they just brought on board. She reminded her of someone.  
“Hi Janny, I am Clara. Also from planet Earth. I live in England.”, Clara respond in a calm but nervous tone.  
“What planet are we on? What was that thing”, Janny immediately punctures the air with her voice.  
Clara begins to look at the console with a puzzled face. She leans over to read something, but to no prevail. The digitizer said “0000000”. It usually will tell them where they are. As she begins to look at other parts of the console The Doctor bursts into the T.A.R.D.I.S. 

“Well, I have no idea what the creature outside is, but I have a feeling that it is no good.”, he says as he begins to take off his overcoat. “Hopefully, the girls is okay, but I highly doubt that too” he says in a cocky tone.  
“Highly doubt that I am okay?” Janny says nervously.  
The Doctor walks up to the console and stares at it in a weird way. Something was wrong something was seriously wrong.  
“So, I think we passed into an adjacent universe. It will take a lot of power to get out of this. I need to put the girl into containment.” The doctor begins to explain what is occurring.  
Right as The Doctor begins to try to figure out how to pass through into the original universe, all of the lights turn bright red. The spot on Janny’s neck begins to glow purple. All three of them knew they were in danger and that something was not normal. Something has begun to infect the young girl. The creature released a poison into her system. 

The T.A.R.D.I.S. began to shake. Something had hold of it. Something was trying to break in and get them. As the shaking began to get rough, Janny’s eye lit up red. She then began to speak in a deep, masculine voice.  
“We are coming for you. You have the power of a million stars. We need the power of a million stars. We are coming” the eerie voice said.  
The shaking then stopped immediately and Janny turned back to normal. Janny began to scream asking what happened to her and demanding for her to go home. It was all too much for her to handle. She could do it. She didn’t want to be a companion anymore. She wanted to snuggle up on her couch and eat popcorn. 

Her screams turned into cries. She could not deal with all that was occurring. She was scared. She only turned twelve ten days ago. She was a child. This type of evil that had infected her started to scare her. She could not deal with it; she just wanted it to stop.  
“Why is she crying” The Doctor asks puzzled.  
“Well Doctor, you see, she is a child and I guess scared. We need to get her home”, Clara replied in a sarcastic but firm tone.  
The Doctor scanned the young child with his sonic screwdriver. The results came up very puzzling. The sound of the screwdriver calmed Janny’s worries. She knew she was safe with him and that she would be okay and she would soon be home. However, the Doctor was not as sure as she was.  
“Clara, she is not from our universe”, The Doctor said timidly.  
“But, she’s from Earth.” Clara responded.  
“Not your Earth”, the Doctor said.  
The Doctor became very worried. He knew that it was nearly impossible to get out of one universe, let alone two. He would need a miracle. The T.A.R.D.I.S. began shaking uncontrollably again. Janny’s eyes turned fierce red again. 

“WE’RE COMING” laughed the demonic voice.  
The shaking subsided and Janny fell unconscious. She woke to Clara holding her while patting water onto her face.  
“Did it happen again? Make it stop” Janny cried.  
As she cried, a familiar voice pierced the sounds of sorrow in the spacecraft.  
“What do you mean Janny is in a coma” questions a soft feminine voice.  
“THAT’S MY MOM! MOM, I AM HERE. MOM. HELP. MOM”, Janny jumps up and cries.  
“Mom”, she said softly.  
“Janny, I love you. Just wake up. I am here. Dad is on a flight coming home from London. Your sister wants you to wake up too. Remember when you were a little girl and I would hold you while you slept at night, I would always whisper to you “Let the Angels protect your dreams”. Let them protect you and bring you back to me my little girl. Janice, I love you. Wake up. Just wake up.”, the voice said in peril and fear.  
“Mom”, Janny softly cried. 

Janny looked up, the T.A.R.D.I.S. began whistling and the Doctor began to jump for joy. A miracle occurred. The Doctor started to explain what was happening.  
“The love a parent has for a child will always bring them home” he said confidently to Janny. “You’re going home”.  
The T.A.R.D.I.S. materialized in front of a hospital. She ran in to room 323 and saw herself lying motionless on the bed. The Doctor and Clara followed close behind. Her mom was sitting in a chair next to the bed with her head resting on Janny’s hand crying uncontrollably. Her sister was sitting on the foot of the bed talking about absolutely nothing. She just wanted Janny to know that they were there. She was five and had Down syndrome. That night Janny yelled at her for eating her last pudding cup. She immediately realized how horrible that was of her. 

Her father ran into the room and straight through her. Janny looked at the Doctor and Clara. They motioned for her to go forward. To go back. She gave them each a huge hug. Her fathered cried and grabbed her hand. As he said “I love you, Janny”, she opened her eyes.  
“You will never believe what just happened to me” Janny’s voice breaks.  
Her mother and father break down into tears as Janny tells the story of her adventure to her little sister.  
“I woke up in a strange land” Janny begins.


End file.
